Another Death in the Family
by CookieBear23
Summary: Originally posted at /story/3735216-another-death-in-the-family. I am Emi/Eiry/Eirenne. Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming is Nyx/Sparr/Leah ACTUAL DESCRIPTION: Yes, another. No, not Jason, again. Then who, you ask, is it? Read and find out! This is not a sad story but HUMOROUS! LIKE THE BONE! Haha, I'm punny! WARNING: Will not make sense WHATSOEVER


"Thank all for being here. We are gathered today to mourn a wonderful young lady, Leah Sparrow Johnson..."  
Leah's crying relatives were gathered in a small church, her friends huddled there too.  
But there was one girl missing. And that girl was currently on the roof of the church. Her name was Emilla Marie Smith.  
She was dressed in all black, even though it was midday, and everybody could still see her. Also, she was using a machete to try and cut a hole in the ceiling.  
Suddenly, the boards gave way and fell onto the casket below. Emi tied one end of a rope she had to herself, told her conscience, Charelston Brown, to hold the other end, and jumped down.  
Unfortunately, Charlie jumped with her, not hearing all of the instructions, and she fell onto the ceiling.  
Yes, she fell onto the ceiling.  
After she had jumped from the ceiling.  
That's not weird!  
Anyways, she got up, pushed away the fallen boards, opened the coffin, and grabbed her friend's body from it. Then she ran - through the aisle and out of the church.  
Emi was looking for Ra's Al Ghul.  
She ran around wildly, all over town, before she realized she had no idea where Ra's was.  
And Charelston was obviously no help.  
So she went to find Jason Todd, who she knew was killing whatever had killed Leah.  
In this case, it was a wall.  
"TAKE THAT YOU BEEEEEP CHEEZECAKING BEEEEEEP GREEN DULCIMER BEEPING SPRINKLES BEEEEEP!" Red Hood screamed using his gun to blow the red brick wall to smithereens.  
He had been doing this for 36672$35.7 hours.  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU BEEEEPING BEEEPER GET FOR KILLING NYX!" He finished with one final blast at it.  
"Avada Kedavra, wall!" Emi shouted, pointing my finger at it.  
This alerted Jason to her presence and he turned around, gun pointed at her. "What do you want?" He growled.  
Emi, totally oblivious to his dangerous tone - like always, replied, "I need to find Ra's Al Ghul! So he can resurrect Nyxie!"

"SInce it's for Nyx - I'll help you." He gave in, sighing,

"YAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Emi screamed as she ran off.

"EM! RA'S IS _THAT_ WAY!" Jason shouted as he pointing the opposite direction.

"I KNEW THAT!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOI IS A TIME SKIP! FEAAAAAAAAAAAR ME! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"RA'S!" Emi yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA'S!"

"WHO DIED THIS TIME?!" He shouted from the other room...cave...thingamajigger...uh-huh, that...yep...

"NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYX!" Emi screamed back.

"Jason killed HER?! Woah, I never thought this day would come!" Ra's gasped, randomly appearing out of nowhere.

WIthout warning, Jay's gun was out and pointed at him. "I! DID! NOT! KILL! NYX!" He screamed.

"He didn't...that meanie wall did - luckily we killed it!" Emi added, brightly to Ra's who was cowering on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WE'?!" Jason shouted, pointing the gun at Emi, instead, "I KILLED IT!"

"Yes, but I shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and pointed at it!" Emi replied with a smile, still oblivious to Jay-Bird's anger.

BANG!

Emi was dead too. :(

Does she ever learn?! **(A/N: No, by the way, I don't)**

Ra's sighed, "I'll ressurect them both."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoMWAHAHAH A ANOTHER TIME SKIP!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Em, why didn't you use the Poke of Insanity or atleast called Ra's?" Leah asked her, both now back to life again.

"Um...Uh...it makes a better story."

**A/N: Hullo my friends! Emi here! This idea actually was thought up when we were talking about these:**

FAKE FRIENDS: Never ask for food.

REAL FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food.

FAKE FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr/Mrs.

REAL FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD/MOM.

FAKE FRIENDS: Bail you out of jail and tell you what you did was wrong.

REAL FRIENDS: Will sit next to you saying "Dang, that was fun! To bad we got caught, though!"

FAKE FRIENDS: Never seen you cry.

REAL FRIENDS: Already has a shovel to bury the body of whatever made you cry.

FAKE FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back.

REAL FRIENDS: Keep your junk so long they forget its yours.

FAKE FRIENDS: Know a few things about you.

REAL FRIENDS: Can write a book about you, with direct quotes from you.

FAKE FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.

REAL FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds but that left you.

FAKE FRIENDS: Will knock on your front door.

REAL FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME!"

FAKE FRIENDS: Are for awhile.

REAL FRIENDS: Are for life.

FAKE FRIENDS: Will take your drink away when they think you've had enough.

REAL FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Come on, drink the rest of that, you know we don't waste."

FAKE FRIENDS: Say they are too busy to listen to your problems, but when it comes to them they expect you to have all the time in the world.

REAL FRIENDS: Not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to whats wrong, but help come up with the most vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better!

FAKE FRIENDS: Say no when you want to talk to them at odd hours of the night, or even just hang out at odd hours.

REAL FRIENDS: Talk on the phone or come right over and hang out with you, until you either fall asleep, or kick them out.

And then I said:

FAKE FRIENDS: Go to your funeral and cry a little bit.

REAL FRIENDS: Break into your funeral (even though they were invited), steal your body, and ressurect you via Ra's Al Ghul power.

And then we started making up this whole spiel about what would happen if Leah died and I said, "Jason would probably be killing whatever killed you, like, "DIE WALL!" (I named the first thing I saw in the classroom)

Leah replied, "I would, though, die because of a wall."

And we both started laughing like insane people...which we are...so, yeah...

Anyway, I said, "I'm gunna write a story about that!"

So, here ya go!

Eep Opp Ork Ah-Ah,

Emi 3


End file.
